A new journey, the other chosen
by Jenova-chan
Summary: A year after the defeating of Mithos. The world is finally at peace. But what happens to the other Chosen of mana? He's still an angel, right? His power is just starting to grow and threatens to overpower him. Will the lost Kratos be able to save him?


Hiya! I was so fed up with no one doing any more Kratos/Zelos so I decided to make on myself. I only have the main plot going so I have to figure out the details as I go. One more thig: I won't update till at least two reviews has been done. That's the harsh reality folks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kratos, Zelos or any of the Symphonia characters, but I keep praying that I will.**

* * *

Cold.

Darkness.

He walked through the dark, empty maze-like building. Not entirely sure why. He was looking for something. No, someone. Yes. That was the reason. His boots made, at the contact with the metal floor, and unpleasant and echoing sound.

"Help..."

The sound wasn't more than a faint whisper. But he heard it. He came to a door that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. It wasn't locked. When he carefully pushed down the rusty handle, the door creaked open.

"Help me..."

Continuing down the ice-cold hallway he quickened his pace.

The darkness grew thicker.

Quiet sobbings lingered in the shadows and haunted the long ago abandoned iron complex. He had soon reached his goal. The person he looked for was close.

"Please...help..." Nothing more than a mere echo of a weak pleading.

Finally standing in front of a new door, still unlocked. He pushed down the handle. When the door opened he saw it.

The cage. The prisoner inside.

The ruby flow of soft locks draping over a lying figures shoulders and, like a streaming river, flowing out over the cold hard floor, which the person was lying on. The person was lying with his face turned away and the breathing was shallow, but it still echoed in the room with metal walls.

He silently walked over to the square cage and gripped one of the thick bars that kept the prisoner from his freedom.

As if sensing that someone was there, the person in the cage slowly rolled over to face his visitor. Two pale blue eyes caught his. They were filled with unbearable pain and sadness. As if the _reason_ to his pain was the cause of the sorrow. The creamy white skin was battered and badly bruised and the blood that had probably gushed out from his cuts and wounds were now only slowly dripping and starting to dry. The figures hand were shackled together and the once so perfect and smooth skin was red and sore.

He was just standing there. Unable to do anything besides tightening his grip of the rusty bars of the hated cage desperately. His breath formed small white clouds when he breathed out from his mouth. The cold air stung in his throat.

He watched as the fragile being lifted hi hand and arm. Stretching it out towards him. Trying to reach out and touch him. Silently pleading.

"Please...help me..." Nothing more than a whisper.

Blood started dripping from the figures mouth. The crimson liquid looked grotesque against his pale skin. The person coughed. More blood ran down the corner of his slightly open mouth. The outstretched hand fell down to the floor weakly, the rusty chains making eerie and hollow sound when they came in contact with the floor. The pained light blue eyes fluttered close and the persons head sunk down on the cold metal bottom of the cage, laying in the ruby red flower his hair made around him.

As a last shaky breath was drawn, he felt the darkness and the feeling of despair engulf him. His hands shook the iron bars of the cage futilely.

The persons last word echoed through the room.

"Please...help me..." And he knew that he'd been to late.

The person he was to find and protect was now...dead.

He felt the scream building up in his throat, but he couldn't voice it. Tears began to stream form the corner of his eyes and the salty drops of water dropped down and stained the floor.

Finally his voice came rushing through his throat and the scream pierced through all the corridors, rooms and the dark cells in the huge building.

The red-haired mans last words whispered: "Please...help...me...Kratos..."

Kratos Aurions body jerked straight up from his sleeping position. Shaking uncontrollably, the angel dragged, what he hoped should be, a calming breath. The dream had felt so real, like he actually had been at the place he'd seen in the nightmare.

So real. Even his hands were as cold as ice. No doubt.

He was in grave danger.

"Zelos"

* * *

Yup that's that people! Pleas review and tell me what you thought about it and what I can improve. Pretty please? 


End file.
